rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-74.101.236.56-20170321070127
http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:485227 Ok you got a point with the last two of those bullets, of Ruby getting a weird feeling about Mercury and Emerald. But I am going to have to call you out on that first one. YANG WOULD TOTALLY ATTACK SOMEONE FOR NO REASON. Like how in the Yellow Trailer she threatened to crush Junior's testicles for not knowing her name, or how in the same trailer she trashed his nightclub to find information about her mom or something, or the countless people she beat up for touching/pulling out/damaging in any way her hair. Yes, Ruby might know her personally and that she wouldn't do something like that, but alot of things we have been shown so far, tells me: YES, she totally would fight and hurt someone for no reason. Even before she "breaks" his leg she punches him ONE MORE TIME after his aura breaks.(we have been shown that you can not attack someone when their aura goes beyond a certain point) She should have been called off for unecessary brutality with no need for Mercury to have his leg "broken". So really: Cinder messed up by letting Juane and Pyrrha escape unmolested. Given as how Jaune got Ruby and Weiss to the scene to cripple Cinder and Pyrrha awakened Ruby's kamehameha powers. Mercury Messed up by letting Ruby go free and not doing anything to stop, restrain, or kill her in any way, despite being given an ample time period to do it. (See Ruby's above kamehameha powers) Emerald messed up by telling the stupid lie that she, along with everyone else from her team, went back with Mercury. Plus she sat in the front row in plain view like a tard. Neo and Roman messed up by, once again, failing to kill Ruby and getting carried away by the wind and eaten by a Grimm respectively. (Not to mention, why they didn't just kill Ruby any other time and make it look like an accident after they noticed her whole "silver eyes" deal, I mean why would they let this dangerous threat to them go around without doing anything?) It appears everyone involved in the plan has some responsibility for its fuck up. Yeah... see... upon further investigation it appears that I was wrong about Mercury chasing ruby close enough for her to save Pyrrha, but while you are right about the chase not having an effect on Ruby saving Pyrrha, you are right for the wrong reason. I am using the PvP episode as a reference. See Ruby and Emerald were both sitting in the red seats in the front of the arena. When she saw Emerald she went out of a door, and I believed Mercury chased her to the door seen behind Penny at the 2:43 minute mark of that episode. But now that i am looking at the how that door is closed and not the same shape as the other doors, I see that that theory I had was a bust. That leads me to believe that Mercury chased to another door seen at the 2:45 minute mark behind Pyrrha, thus making it easier to save her. BUT then I noticed in the picture you posted in you last arguement that Ruby was roughly face to face with: a jumbo view, a small section of fans, and some blue LEDs. At the 3:01 minute mark of the same PvP episode you get a nice view of the the arena. there you can see the blue LED's, small section of bleachers, and jumbo views are at the TOP of the arena, above some different colored banners. So Ruby WASN'T chased to the 2:43 minute door, nor the 2:45 minute door. She was instead chased to the door on the same level as the colored banners were, despite not going up ONE set of stairs. So you were right in the fact that the chase DIDN'T give Ruby an edge in saving Pyrrha, BUT that is only because Ruby was magically teleported up to a much higher level in the arena for no real reason.(Not to mention the force field you see which prevents people from getting shot by Coco which calls into question on how ANYONE was able to leap down from the stands and save her.) Ugh. Well I guess we can chalk up Yang fighting her way to Blake and Co. onto the "Interesting and Plot Revelant Things that We Don't Get To See List" There it can join: How Roman managed to steal literally (not figuratively, but literally) ALL of the Dust in Vale. All of RWBY and JNPR's Hunter training. ALL OF IT.. Weiss's complete character 180. The vote over which two RWBY members got to fight in the next tournament round. The second Grimm Invasion and the time JNPR fought "Murderers". ALL of what Team RRNJ was doing for the first 6-8 months of their journey, Yes, I get it that Weiss still has a soul even though it stoppeed giving off eneregy. I get it in the same way that I still have a heart even if my pulse stops, I still have lungs even though I am not breathing, I still have a brainm even though it is sending no signals out to the rest of my body. So even if she wasn't dead from completely losing her aura you should at least be in a coma or at the very least CRITICAL condition after having her aura completely depleted, They should really address this directly in the show or something, Because right now it makes no sense. I personally think the opposite. I think people are to busy listening to Cinder's speech and to dumbstruck by Penny dying that they wouldn't notice Ruby being strangled or incapacitated by Mercury. Considering Ozpin's first direct interaction with Juane is him interupting him while he is trying to ask a question, followed by catapulting him into the woods. I think Juane would have lots of reasons to believe Ozpin was an ass. My point was, no offence to Juane fans (I.e. Miles and Miles alone) JUANE IS AN IDIOT. he is maybe even dumber than Weiss. And if HE of all people was able to deduce that the one talking was responsible then EVERYONE should have. I would like to know IN WHAT SPECIFIC WAY Qrow and Ozpin think revealing this will cause panic. I mean like what they think the endgame will be if they do so, and how specifically they will arrive there. Citizens being confused and mistrusting over them is alot better than the citizens panicing over being left in the dark. (As being paniced attracts Grimm) 17 is a weird age to start high school considering that real life college freshman (according to google) are 14 and 15. Thus they will graduate when they are 17 or 18. Also CFVY being sophmores is dumb. In the breach episode they are so hyper competent that they singlehandedly supress a grimm invasion by themselves, so teams RWBY and JNPR would have to train to a ludicrous degree in order to catch up. Them being sophmores mean RWBY and JNPR need to train at an EVEN MORE ludicrous degree in order to catch up. Not to mention if SOPHMORES are as powerful as team CFVY then why couldn't they send a SENIOR ream of Hunters in to stop Roman? (And don't say because of the plot) That is not what I meant when i bought up Power Scaling. What I was refering to was that all Grimm apparently get larger, spikier, and smarter as they age. In the Search and Destroy episode we see Blake firing at what I assume are a bunch of young Nevermore. This of course me assuming that they are Nevermore and Blake wouldn't shoot a bunch of random birds for jump scaring her like a cunt. (Season 4 of Blake's cuntyness notwithstanding) Given as how big Nevermores are in the show that is an exponential amount of growth for them to from "Starlte Blake" size to "Being able to sucessfully able to lift and carry both Ruby and Weiss size" Which make me wonder if ALL OF THE GRIMM in the whole show start out incredibly tiny, and then grow huge. And if that is the case then why didn't the hunters kill the Goliaths when they were so itsy-bitsy like thos Nevermores were? I thought Watts/Cinder's virus affected everything. The robots, the CCT, the tournament loudspeakers, the randomization process, Ironwood's dropships, etc. You can clearly see it happen in the Battle of Beacon episode wher Roman uses THE SAME VIRUS to do all it. Albeit CINDER didn't do it specifically but the virus did. Also the CCT was destroyed by Cinder and the Dragons fight anyway, so hacking it would have benn pointless. I GET THAT THEY RIGGED TEAM JNPR'S MATCH. What I am saying is that maybe, JUST MAYBE they rigged ALL OF THE OTHER MATCHES TOO. And because they were all rigged, RWBY was able to easily trounce ARBN, and SSSN was able to easliy beat NDGO. It makes NO SENSE as to why they would let JNPR and Penny's team alone cause the accident that would push everyone over the edge. What if their respective teams thought Nora and Ciel should move on or Penny and Ren should move on? (Unless you expect me to believe Cinder influenced each team voting, somehow) Their plan would've been ruined. So instead of rigging those teams fights SPECIFICALLY. She rigged all of the fights so she had the best chance of causing an "accident" that would cause a Grimm Invasion, given that Penny and Pyrrha might not have been chosen by their team to move on. And because of teams ARBN, BRNZ and NDGO were all set to lose from the begining. It would then make sense as to the poor quality of those specific fights. As well as Qrow saying all of the above fights were a mess. But since I believe Miles and Kerry actively tryed to make those couple of fights look cool, the idea that ALL OF THE TOURNAMENTS fights were rigged seems like just that: AN IDEA. An idea that fans come up with that just so happens to make them look smarter than they actually are. In the same way Miles was suprised by the fact that Ruby needing her weapon to go in JUST SO HAPPENED to match her established characterization. Jesus Christ. I doubt if it was necessary to show us Cinder making her own clothes. We could probably assume they weren't bought at TJ Maxx when they started GLOWING. Plus I wasn't able to tell that that was what she was doing and probably alot of people didn't either. Plus she can just wave her hands and change her clothes so I wonder why she had to do this. Those are some good points on how the people of the world don't know about Atlas being hacked. Also it kind of makes Jacques a little more sympathetic to know everyone in the world is now blaming him, his associates, and his country for something they didn't do. Even sadder to say, Monty no longer being able to write for his own show MIGHT be a good thing. Seeing as how Miles and Kerry were always at odds with Monty and Shane what we got was the worst of both worlds. Miles and Kerry's were to focused on sating Monty and Shane's desire for cool fight scenes to write a good story or characters, and Monty and Shane's fight scenes were less interesting because it was harder to care about the poorly written characters and story they were apart of. Now Miles and Kerry can just write a good story and choreograph the fight scenes to Monty's vision in the so-called Ruby Bible without getting in the way of each other. I am probably going to to get alot of hate for this as I am implying Monty dying improved the show. What I am actually saying is that is stunk they couldn't compromise on an acceptable story/action ratio and that the show suffered as a result. And what happened to Monty was terrible but it kind of solves the Miles and Kerry/ Monty and Shane struggle in one of the worst possible ways imaginable. Anyways I made a forum post in the Off Topic category and I am linking the two of these together. The title is: Jen Brown ChishioKunrin debate thing. Here is the link: http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:485227